It started with a scent
by Neferius
Summary: Kagome is now 17. She and the rest of the group are still on the hunt for Naraku. One day Kagome finds out that demons exist in her Era as well. She will gain new allies in the past and present and hopefully, together, they will finally defeat Naraku.


**A/N: This is my first InuYasha story but it is my fourth released Fan Fiction. Not much to say other then don't expect a novel and to remember that OOC-ness can happen.**

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸**

**It started with a scent**

**Chapter One **_v1.4_

_Italics - _English dialog 

In the city of Tokyo a single high school girl walks down a busy sidewalk and stops at the light. She looks around and notices nothing but crowds of people as far as she can see. The light for pedestrian traffic turns green and she, along with about fifty other people, begins crossing the street.

**Ayase's Point Of View**

Hi, my name is Ayase Maehara. I'm just your average 17-year-old high school student. Well that's partially right. In all truth I'm more like a freak of nature since I'm not completely human. Now I know what your thinking 'How is that possible' well you see my father was an American wolf demon named Arthur Kennedy. He met my mom Mariko Maehara when she was in college studying abroad in America. When they met apparently it was love at first sight but people always say that.

A year after they met they had moved into an apartment in a coastal California city. Two months later they were married. But unfortunately, just one month after they were married, he got into a car accident after work and died. The drunk driver survived, they always do, but is now serving a thirty-year sentence in Folsom prison.

My mother was devastated with the news of her husbands' death. Even more so a week later when she found out that she was pregnant with me. So she decided that after she graduated she would return to Japan to raise her daughter…but that never happened. My fathers family wanted me to grow up with them and since my mother got along better with them then her own family she decided to stay near them.

Let me tell you I was not the easiest daughter to raise. I had an aggressive side like you wouldn't believe and always seemed to get into fights. I never started those fights I'll let you know but I always finished them. They usually started when kids would make fun of my ears or my fangs. My ears weren't that weird other then being slightly pointed at the tip kind of like an elf and my canines, the sharp teeth for those who don't know, were only slightly longer then a humans canines. These were my only real visual demon traits.

You see most demons died out long ago but a few still survived and have evolved to look and act more human so as to blend in and have normal lives, well most of them anyway. That I know of there are only thirty-two other demons in Japan and about eighty in America. As you can see demons are an extreme minority in this day and age.

Just recently my mom and I moved to Japan. My mother just had to see her family and decided that a different culture would be good for me. We live with my adopted sister Tania and my cousin Kotoko. My sister and I speak fluent Japanese since my mother would switch between English and Japanese all the time when we were children.

I miss my friends and family back home but it's kinda like home here too. My other cousin Melissa will be flying in pretty soon to see how I have adapted to this new environment and to do a little sight seeing. If anything I miss her the most, even more then my boyfriend Antonio.

"_God why am I babbling to myself about my life. Do I miss home that much_" I yelled out of frustration only to realize that I was in the middle of a crowd. I got a little embarrassed but then I thought 'what do I care none of them probably even speak English anyway'. So I continue on my way.

I'm currently heading to my school, Otaki High School. It's been about three months since I moved to Japan and I'm making a lot of unique friends. But some friends stand out a little more then the others.

One is a 14-year-old quarter dog demon, named Kaida Tsuchii. Kaida has the cutest little doggy ears but hides them in her hair and has on fake prosthetic ears so she appears human. A lot of people with demon blood are kind of ashamed of being what they are and she is no exception. Kaida just wants to be normal.

Speaking of normal the other friend I've made is a 17-year-old human named Kagome Higurashi. Kagome seems normal enough other then being absent a lot from some of the strangest illnesses I've ever heard. But what intrigues me about her the most is that she had the scent of a demon slightly on her on Thursday. It smelled kinda like Kaida but had a stronger potency. I'm sure it was that of a dog demon though. But seeing as I had a cold then, I thought it was just my senses acting up and since she wasn't at school on Friday it wasn't like could ask her.

I'll have to keep an eye on her since she might not even know that she's hanging out with a demon and that can be dangerous sometimes. Especially since there have been reports of serial rapist around town and they say that the perpetrator has inhuman speed and strength. I'd like to meet that bastard in a dark alleyway one night and show him what a real demon can do.

**End Ayase's POV**

Ayase was now in front of her school and about walk through the front gates when a peculiar scent caught her nose. She stopped walking and sniffed the air trying to identify it. 'That's the scent of…an eastern wolf', she thought to herself 'but that's impossible, I thought there were no eastern wolves left in Japan. I heard they either died out over two hundred years ago and moved into China and Russia and the only other wolf demons alive now were in Europe and America' Ayase turned around and saw Kagome walking towards her. 'Well no time like the present to ask about these scents all over her'. So she started walking up to Kagome and yelled out to her "Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a moment".

Kagome was deep in thought about earlier this morning. She was talking with Koga before going back to her time and was telling him to leave her alone and just stay with Ayame. It took a while but eventually Koga left and said his usual 'Kagome, you will always have a place in my heart'. That was sweet and all but she was held up so much she barely had enough time to change for school. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She looked up and seen that Ayase was waving at her. "Oh, hi Ayase what do you need"

"Kagome I need to talk to you about something a little…personal" The school bell chimed.

"Sorry but I'm already late for history class maybe we can talk later ok" she apologized and started walking away.

"Sorry" Ayase grabbed Kagome's arm "but this is more important then the history of World War Two. Here's a summary for you. We lost, they won, and there's your lesson for today. I need to talk to you NOW" Ayase pulled Kagome by the arm to the back of the school away from spying eyes and ears so as to talk to her about certain little details.

"Fine we're here, now what do you want from me" Kagome was clearly a little upset.

Ayase all of a sudden became serious "This may sound a little weird but I've got to ask".

Kagome sighed, "What is it".

"Do" She hesitated. "Do you believe demons exist"?

Kagome stood up straight. Ayase now had her complete attention "What are you talking about…y-your not making any sense at all" Kagome was now a little fidgety.

"Don't play dumb with me Higurashi you've come to school with the scent of a dog before and now a wolf." Ayase was getting impatient

'What, how did she know that' Kagome was now panicking.

"Seriously Kagome you might be in danger" Unknown to the two girls a certain young half demon was on the roof of nearby warehouse looking for Kagome.

"Where is that dumb girl? I've been meaning to talk to her about that damn wolf since this morning". He sniffed the air and was surprised to smell not only Kagome's scent but that of a demon as well "Kagome…Oh no" He quickly started searching for her, following her scent, till he seen her behind one of the buildings. He ran as fast as he could towards her.

Back at the two girls Kagome was losing her cool. "Listen to me your crazy there are no such things as demons alright" Kagome didn't want her secret to get out.

"Kagome" Inuyasha screamed out and Kagome knew she was screwed now.

The two girls looked up to see Inuyasha running towards them. "Is that your boyfriend?" Ayase joked to her. "What the hell is he wearing?" She quickly stopped smiling when she seen his hand coming to swipe at her neck.

"Iron Reaver" He slashed at Ayase. But she quickly jumped back to dodge in a slightly familiar style. "Just as I thought, you're like the others you mangy wolf".

"Inuyasha stop she's a school mate of…wait what do you mean mangy wolf"? Kagome was now kind of confused.

"So you're the demon that I smelled on her last week" Ayase smirked.

"What of it wolf" Inuyasha then pulled out his Tetsaiga and ran towards the now slightly awed Ayase "Lets go Tetsaiga".

"What do you mean wolf? Inuyasha don't hurt her". Kagome was still confused and now that Inuyasha pulled out his sword she was a little worried.

"Shut up Kagome. She is a demon sent by Naraku to kill you" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's a big sword dog boy," Ayase said trying to look calm but on the inside she was scared. 'He's clearly a half demon but his demonic aura is one of the strongest I've ever sensed' Inuyasha continued to charged her "Well since you have a sword I guess it's only fair that I should have one as well" Inuyasha slowed to a stop as he started feeling a strange aura coming from the girl.

'What the hell is this feeling I have. There's something odd about this wolf,' Inuyasha continued to stare and the demon girl. She clearly wasn't as strong as him but there was just something different about her.

Ayase put her right hand out as if to grab something from mid air. She closed her hand like she was now holding it. Then a flaming sphere started rotating around her hand "Time for you to say hi to a friend of mine" a small grin was now on her face. She yanked her hand out of the sphere and out came a strange sword. "This is Lira." Her sword had a medieval look to it and had a fiery red demonic aura pulsing from it. But the energy it released was warm and comforting not dark or sinister. "So yours is call Tutsaga huh"

Inuyasha started to growl and then whispered "It's Tetsaiga" while Kagome was still trying to figure out what the heck was going on with her classmate. "I don't know how Naraku found out about Kagome's time but you will NOT hurt her" Ayase began to feel a strange wind swirl around her. She started to get the feeling something bad was about to happen. Inuyasha smirked as he swung his mighty sword "Wind Scar".

"_Holy Shit_" Ayase said in English as a blast of demonic energy was sent towards her. She started to doubt if she could beat him more and more but got an idea "I really hope this works cause if it doesn't I'm royally screwed" She concentrated all of her demonic energy into her blade and yelled "_Fire Blast_" Ayase let out her own fiery version of the Wind Scar. The fiery burst of demonic energy smashed into the wind scar slowing it down but soon her blast was overwhelmed and swallowed up by Inuyasha's and the wind scar continued its path towards her. "What the…no" thinking fast she thrust her sword into the ground and prepared to defend herself from the blast. The remaining force of Inuyasha's signature attack hit her hard. She screamed in pain as it circled her body, tore apart her clothes, and cut into her skin. After it passed she fell to the ground weakened considerably.

"Oh my god Ayase, are you alright" Kagome ran to the demon girl and kneeled down to help pick her up.

"Kagome stop she's still dangerous…" He yelled.

"Inuyasha SIT" He slammed into the ground with a surprised yelp "You attacked her first you idiot" She finally reached Ayase still kneeling on one knee "You ok".

Ayase weakly laughed, "I'll be fine, I'm a demon after all" Kagome helped Ayase sit up on the ground.

"Ha I knew it". Inuyasha started to stand back up.

"SIT boy." He slammed into the ground again. "Ayase what do you mean your a demon"?

She sighed, "I'm" She hesitated "A half demon actually" Inuyasha's ears perked up at those words "I'm a half wolf demon" Inuyasha got back up again and then walked up to her.

"That's nice but how did you get here and why did Naraku send you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"First off I moved here from California just three months ago and second who the hell is this Naraku idiot you keep talking about". Ayase was getting impatient with his questions.

Kagome froze "You mean you're not from the feudal era"?

"What the hell are you talking about I'm originally from the United States and I live in the twenty first century. Jeez and people call me crazy".

"Wait hold on, you're a demon how can you exist here"? Kagome was once again confused and Inuyasha now joined her.

Ayase breathed out heavily "Well I guess I can tell you. On Earth as of this year there are over one thousand demons currently living peaceful normal lives"

"What"? Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"You mean you didn't know? But how could you not your like me"? Both Inuyasha and Ayase then heard footsteps running towards them "Crap we got to get out of here. It smells like the principle and a few security guards are coming" She tried to get up but was still to weak.

"Inuyasha we need to get to my house now. And before you complain we're bringing her too so don't even try to say no".

"Keh, whatever" He then picked up Ayase bridle style and Kagome jumped on his back "And were off"

"Wait" Ayase stopped him "I need my sword"

"We don't have time for that just leave it" he just wanted to leave and get out of there as soon as possible.

"Just let me touch it and you'll see" Inuyasha walked over to her sword and she placed her hand on it. "Return to that from which you came" she chanted. The sword then went up in flames and disappeared. "Alright lets go" With that Inuyasha jumped onto the roof just missing the sight of the shocked principle and then ran towards Kagome's house. "So Kagome, where'd you find this cute little demon" Ayase then placed a playful finger on Inuyasha's chest as she said it with a slight smirk. He just looked away with a blush on his face hoping Kagome wouldn't see it.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to my house okay" Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped over a car.

"That…sounds…nice" Ayase then fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms exhausted from the fight with the half demon.

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸**

**A/N: Chapter one, of my fourth story, is done…actually it was finished in April and was supposed to be my first Fan Fiction. But it didn't seem right and I'm glad I completely revised it…four times. One thing to remember about my stories is that while production may be slow I will not abandon my stories. I have a life and it takes priority over hobbies. And yes I use English dubbed and English translations in most of my stories.**

**This was just an idea I had while writing my main original story Between Heaven and Hell (BH&H) where Ayase is one of the main characters. By the way at last count BH&H had about 36 original characters and each one of them is unique. For more of an idea as to whom Ayase is here is a Bio.**

**Name:** Ayase Maehara-Kennedy  
**Age:** 17  
**Nationality:** ½ Japanese ½ American  
**Species:** ½ human ½ wolf demon  
**Hair: **Black waist length with violet highlights  
**Eyes:** Violet  
**Special Abilities: **Controls fire and possesses the demonic sword 'Lira'  
**Bio: **A bit impatient and not afraid to speak her mind Ayase is a lot like what Inuyasha would be had he been raised in our time. She embraces both her human and demon sides.  
Ayase's physical looks are loosely based off of Motoko from **Love Hina** mixed with a hint of Ayame for a bit of a demon look with more modern western style clothing and you get the idea.  
**BH&H Bio: **She is basically the same except she lives in America in an unnamed coastal Californian city. There she is a 17-year-old high school Senior. She is also as strong as or slightly stronger then Inuyasha since she trained with friends and family her whole life but in this story she is weaker then him merely because every other original character story makes the OC stronger then Inuyasha and that's just not fair to Inu.

**Here is a brief description of the universe of BH&H so you can see how demons exist in my original story:**

The BH&H timeline was, and still pretty much is, identical to ours up until around the mid twentieth century. The ultimate war between the heavens and the underworld had begun on June 23 1953. Lets just say Earth was the battlefield and humans wanted it to just end fast.

Long story short the three worlds (Heaven, Hell, and Earth) combined during this war and it took both sides to be able to separate the three. In the process demons, angels, and other creatures that chose to stay on Earth after the war were allowed to.

Humans accepted these beings and in modern times being a demon, angel, vampire, spirit, or any other creature is like being Asian or Hispanic. You're a different race but everyone is a person…though that doesn't mean there aren't any racists out there.

Magic, alchemy, witchcraft, summoning and other abilities still exist but are more like hobbies to most people…kind of like how people take Karate or build cars. It's a hobby.

In 'It started with a scent' most demons merely died out a while ago. There are NO Angels or other creatures that exist in BH&H in this story. Because of that I needed to change a few things to a couple of my characters.

**Thanks again to Pegelia Von Borrador and Shisha Ookami Hanyou for helping me out with this chapter and a few other things.**

**Review if you want to and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Read ya Later**©

_Ayase Maehara-Kennedy, Tania Maehara, Melissa Kennedy, Kotoko Nakamura, Mariko Maehara, Arthur Kennedy, and Antonio Ortega are all the property of Neferius and M.I.U. Productions._

_Kaida __Tsuchii__ is the property of Pegelia Von Borrador._


End file.
